1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest inclining apparatus in an active headrest having a head protective function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A headrest with a head protective function (hereinafter, called an active headrest) protects a passenger's head, when a vehicle is bumped from behind and a headrest fixed to the upper part of a seat is moved forward.
As an inclining apparatus of an active headrest, a wire-drive type is known. This type has a wire drive in the lower part of a seat back, and a headrest drive in the upper part of a seat back. The wire drive and headrest drive are connected with a wire. When a vehicle is bumped from behind and a passenger is pressed to a seat back, the pressing pressure is converted into a tension of the wire by the wire drive, the tension is transmitted to the headrest drive through the wire, and the headrest drive is inclined forward.
Another type headrest inclining apparatus is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-58533. This type has a pressure-receiving plate in a seat back. When a vehicle is bumped from behind, the pressure-receiving plate is rotated by the pressure from a passenger and a headrest is moved forward.